The present invention relates to a color video apparatus for displaying on-screen a hue control state.
When a user changes a setting of a television set or a video cassette recorder (VCR), the television or VCR displays an on-screen-display (OSD) signal which shows the new setting. For controlling the tint or hue, the color video apparatus displays on-screen the setting of the tint or hue, and the user adjusts the setting by referring to the displayed setting and providing appropriate key input. An existing color video apparatus on-screen-displays a present hue control state through an indicator which indicates the degree of color unbalance toward a particular color. With this system, it is difficult to recognize the color control setting. Additionally, it is very difficult to recognize the color control state displayed on a screen when the color video apparatus is controlled by a remote controller far away from the screen. It is also very difficult to recognize the color control state when the color of the on-screen display signal is close to the color of the image displayed on the screen.